


Day Fifteen

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [15]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Fifteen Prompt: Any Kouga Ship.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Series: Inuvember 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533239
Kudos: 12





	Day Fifteen

Kouga was in love.

Completely and totally enthralled by a human woman, in fact. Most wolves outside his pack that had heard the news wondered if he had lost his mind. Then they heard that the human woman turned him down for a hanyou, and they wondered if she lost hers. The whole situation had been completely ridiculous, and they all had felt relief when they heard it was over. Kouga moped around for a bit, but he still put his people first, so no one complained. It was for the best that they remained separated.

Of course, everyone's opinions changed rather quickly when they heard Kouga was getting married to the human.

The wedding had been a bit different mixing in _yourouzoku _and human traditions, along with some that came from where Kagome had come from. The way she wrapped her kimono sleeves around herself, leaving her arms and shoulders bare was very unique, and she mentioned that it was a trend certain brides did in her country to add a modern spin and mimic Western wedding customs. Ayame had made certain her hair was done up beautifully with some _kanzashi_, and Kagome seemed so excited for the occasion. Kouga himself had dressed up a little too — though he still wore armor, it was a much nicer variation to his usual attire. He lacked his weapon as well, everyone avoided bringing weapons so that they didn't give the bride and groom bad luck.

They were happy. Spent the entire time beside each other. Talking. Dancing. Teasing each other. Eating. They obviously cared deeply about one another, and no one could find a reason to argue with them about their relationship. Anyone could tell that the two of them were stronger together and would be formidable leaders of the pack, able to lead the pack to greatness and prosperity.

Ginta and Hakkaku were almost as happy as the couple. Some would argue that they were even more happy than the couple, as apparently they had tried very hard to help them get together for awhile. This had been a dream come true for them, seeing this day. Of course, they also ribbed Kouga about Kagome being in of him, so that could have contributed to their amusement. Especially since, thanks to Kagome, they were getting away with it.

Many wolf youkai had also been surprised by the fact that Ayame seemed excited and supportive. Seemed being the key word. If they focused hard enough, it wasn't too difficult to notice that she was a little heartbroken. But she spoke with nothing but adulation and reverence towards the couple. They all knew hard it was for a wolf to properly move on, if she wanted to pretend, then they would let her.

All that mattered was the cheers in the crowd, every time the couple stole a kiss.


End file.
